Generally, data requesting systems can access resources regardless of the geographical locations of the data requesting systems. However, such management of resource access can be insecure due to the potential for unauthorized access by various devices. Further, when access to resources is granted without considering geographical location, the retrieval of information related to the resources can be inefficient.